POKEMON MASTER
by Matt3
Summary: Ash,brock,richie,misty,gary almost everyone oh and make a review


Pokemon Quest **__**

Pokemon Quest!

By Matt

Well here's my 4th Fanfiction story like all the others it has a good plot and lots of adventure. Keep reviewing my stories and hope you like this one too.

C1: Blackthorn City

**__**

Ash: Come on Misty and you Brock we're nearly at Blackthorn city.

Misty: So what's the problem?

Ash: No problem, it's just that I want to get my final badge and enter the Johto league champianshipchampionship.

Brock: ApparantlyApparently the gym leaders called Claire and she has some nasteynasty dragon pokemon.

Ash: Nothing Pikachu and me can't take care of.

Brock: I'm not so sure, this Claire is for real. She won the Johto league right before she became a leader.

Misty: Ah ha we made it to Blackthorn city hurayhooray.

Ash: I'm hungry

Misty: It's amazing you think of food almost as much as Brock thinks of girls.

Ash: LetsLet's find a pokemon centre and spend the night.

Misty: (Yawn) Yeah I'm dead tired from all the walking

(The gang head for the pokemon centre and spend the night)

Ash: Let's head for the gym 

Misty: Yeah I want to see if Claire has a Gyrados.

Ash: Where's Brock?

At the other half of the poke centre

**__**

Brock: Thanks for letingletting us stay the night Nurse Joy. Please take a look at my pokemon, then take a look at me

Misty: Take a look at the gym lover-boy we're off (Misty pulls Brock out by the ear)

Brock: So close.

Ash: Come on hurry up!

(Ash storms into the Gym)

Ash: Claire I demand a... Huh where is every one?

(Brock and Misty come in)

Misty: This place is empty where is everyone?

Brock: I'm not sure I think we should ask around.

(The three leave the gym and find a person walking past)

Ash: Do you know where Claire the gym leader is?

Stranger: If she's not in the gym she's probably in the Dragons Lair.

Ash: The what?

Stranger: You see the dock over there, just rent a boat and go to the big island there but I warn you there are strong pokemon there so be careful.

Ash: I have 7 johto league badges I'll be fine.

C2: Dragon's Lair

(Ash, Misty and Brock rented a boat and are on the way to dragon lair)

Ash: Wow the boat sure is going fast.

Misty: Look a Dratini in the water, I'm gonna catch it. Stop the boat.

(The boat comes to a halt)

Misty: Poliwag go!

(Psyduck comes out)

Misty: Ah well I should be used to it by now. (I have an idea) Poliwag go. 

(Poliwag comes out)

Misty: Water gun at Psyduck's head.

(Psyduck gets hit bad, and gets a bad hedakeheadache)

Ash: That was mean

Misty: It's part of my plan, Psyduck do diabledisable on Dratini. Then confusion.

Bangggggg

**__**

Misty: Greatball Go

(Dratini got caught)

Misty: Yeah, well donewell-done Psyduck and Poliwag now return.

Ash: (I needed a Dratini. That's it I'm going after the next pokemon I see…)

Brock: Look Ash a Magikarp!

Ash: (…after Magikarp) So what do I care? 

Misty: Greatball go

(Misty caught the Magikarp)

Ash: Unlucky

Misty: What do you mean?

Ash: Magikarp is the weakest pokemon

Misty: So I'll evolve it into Gyrados.

Ash: Just like you evolved Psyduck.

Misty: Your gonna pay for that!

Brock: Hay, it looks like we've arrived.

Ash: (I need to catch more pokemon) I'll go on ahead, you look for Claire. (Now's my chance to get some more pokemon)

(Ash rushes off)

Ash: Wow a Seadra that's sure to make Misty geliousjealous. Pikachu Thunder!

(Seadra faints)

Ash: Ultraball go

(Seadra's easelyeasily caught)

Ash: Yes now I have a good water pokemon.

Brock: We found her come quick.

Ash: Good, I'll finally be in the Johto leageleague champianshipchampionship.

(The group walk towards Claire)

Ash: Claire I am challangingchallenging you to a pokemon battle.

Claire: WOAH. I haven't had a challenge in ages, it's why I spend most my time in the Dragons Lair.

Brock: Wow, you're sooooo prittypretty.

Claire: Huh?

Ash: Come on I'm not waiting for everforever letslet's battle. 

Claire: Okay then use 2 pokemon since I haven't done that before and theyand they must be a dragon pokemon.

Misty: I suppose you want to use my Dratini then.

Ash: No way I'm not gonna use your rubbish pokemon

Misty: Ahhh 

(Brock holds back Misty)

Misty: Let me go…. Well you just blew it I wont let you use any of my Pokemon now! 

Ash: Watch in amazmentamazement at my Seadra.

Claire: How cute. 

Brock: Hm Seadras are very powerfull but that one looks too wild it Hasn't got very strong yet

Ash: I think it will do fine but it might be a bit scared of Pikachu

Claire: By what you just said it doesn't seem like you're a very good trainer, Go Gyarados.

(Gyrados and Seadra go_ into a river and get ready for battle)_

C3: Battle For The Badge

Ash: (hm what moves does Seadra know) Do Agility 

Claire: Let seadra waist his enegyenergy moving about wait till it gets tired

Ash: No, Seadra stop agility and do water gun.

Claire: Let the water hit you then send it to mars with a Hyper Beam.

(Seadra gets knocked out and the Hyper Beam made such an explosion that Gyrados got hurt as well)

Ash: Ha Pikachu go finish off Gyrados with a super THUNDER

Claire: WAIT!! I said your only aloud too used Dragon pokemon

Ash: Bitch,

Brock: ASH just get on with the match

Ash: Okay, Dragon pokemon. Go Charizard.

Claire: hum, I don't think Charizard is a dragon pokemon.

Brock: Actually the pokemon league have now officially clasified

Charizard as a dragon, fire and flying type.

Claire: I guess I'll have to take your word on it.

Ash: Grab Gyrados and toss him out of the river.

(Charizard swoops down and throws Gyrados out of the river)

Gyrados: Gy.. Gyyy…GYY…Gyyra…DOS

Ash: Looks like Gyrados needs his water.

Claire: (Crap, he's clever) Okay it's now 1-1 but I have the ultimate 

Pokemon go Dragonite. The ultimate Dragon.

Misty: I hope my Dratini turns into Dragonite

Ash: Ha I remember fighting Dragonite in the Orange islands, okay Charizard Fireblast.

**__**

Claire: Just fly above it

Ash: Fly up aswell.

Claire: Grab Charizard and do sizemictoss 

(Dragonite grabs Charizard)

Ash: Charizard wile he's next to you flame him

(Dragonite gets flamed right in the face)

Ash: Now Throw him on the floor and do HYPER BEAM

Thudddd. Boom

(Dragonite crashes too the floor and gets blasted by Hyper beam)

Ash: Yessssssss!!!!!!! I won!!!!!

Brock: Aww, Claire are you all right?

Misty: Wow he did it.

Claire: Your Charizard is amazing, well it pains me to say it but you won and it looks like you can enter the johto leauge.

Ash: Yesss Yesss YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Now I think I'll go back home to tell everyone I know yess.

Claire: Well you'll have to come back for a re-match once you've entered the johto leauge.

C4: The journy Home

(The gang leave for New Bark City were one of professor Oak's lab's are, and it's not too far away from Ash's house)

Ash: Dum de dum dum, I'm so glad I won.

Misty: Well you know the Johto Leauge is gonna be 10times harder.

Ash: I think we should go to professor oak straight away to find out when and where the competition is.

Brock: we'll it's a long way to new bark, about a week's walking.

Misty: WELL I BET IT WOULD BE A LOT LESS IF I HAD A BIKE!!

Ash: How long are you gonna hold that against me, come on its not like it was a good bike.

Misty: AHHHH,

(Brock holds Misty back again)

Ash: What's been up with you? You've been a Fucking bitch all day.

Misty: What! You've been saying my pokemon are shit and now your takin the mick out of my bike, I'M OFF!

(Misty storms off very angraly)

Ash: Woah I've never seen her so angry.

Brock: Well you weren't very nice to her, in fact you're always making her mad. No wonder she ran off.

Ash: Don't worry she turn up after a while she always does.

Brock: I don't know she looks really mad.

Ash: She's always mad.

Brock: Well we should head back to New Bark Town, it's probably where Misty's gone.

Ash: I don't think Misty would walk that far.

Brock: Well we need to get there anyway so lets go.

(Brock and Ash start walking to New Bark)

2Days later.

Ash: We need to stop again

Brock: We were at an inn about 3hours ago.

Ash: I can't walk much longer. I'm gonna, huh What's that?

(Ash finds a ticket, and its says free plane ride)

Ash: Look we could get a plain ride to new bark town.

Brock: wow a bit of good luck for once.

Women: Noooo I don't know where it is, I can't get another flight for days. Waaaahhhhh

(Brock grabs the ticket and rushes towards the women)

Brock: Mam is this ticket yours?

Women: Yesss oh thank you how could I repay you.

Ash: Well you could let us have the plain ticket because we need to get to new bark town.

Brock: No that is out of the question it's her ticket and we have no right to ask for it.

Women: well I do need the ticket, hang on do you have any pokemon. 

Ash: Yeah, I've got CHARIZARD, PIKACHU, SNORLAX, SEADRA, CHICKORETA and DROWZEE. Why do you want to battle?

Women: Well you should have your Charizard fly you to New Bark, it would be a lot quicker and it would take less energy.

Ash: Wow good idea, Go Charizard.

(Ash and Brock get on Charizard and go to New Bark)

5hours later

****

Ash: Cool we've already arrived, Charizard return, we need to find Oak and find out when the competition is

(Ash and Brock find professor Oak)

Oak: Ash I'm glad you came. The Indigo Pokemon League competition is in 9days.

Ash: I came 16th last time I entered, oh by the way I won the 8th johto league badge.

Oak: Well that's not for mouths, if we head for the Indigo Plato now than we'll have plenty of time to plan.

C5: The Indigo Plato.

Ash: Lets go.

Oak: Wait where's Misty.

Ash: I don't know walked off somewhere

Oak: Well she sent me her Horsea about 1hour ago and took Mareep. 

Brock: Then she'll be here eventually, which is good

Oak: Well I have a new invention, you know you can transport pokemon.

Ash: Yeah 

Oak: Well you can now transport people, so lets go to the Indigo plateau.

(Oak, Ash and Brock teleport to the Indigo plateau)

Brock: It's like I remember it.

Ash: Wait one thing, what happened to Tracey he was really good a drawing.

Oak: Well he's gone to an island to observe a special type of pokemon

Ash: Why are they special?

Oak: Because they can't learn any moves so they can't battle at all.

Brock: Well it would be very interesting to observe them.

Ash: Well I have to pick my pokemon for the competition.

Brock: There's the ice, rock, grass and fire field.

Ash: Well for Ice I'll use Pikachu, Seadra and I'll get Kingler.

Oak: Well you better sign up and find out were and when your match is.

(Ash goes to the lady at the desk and gives the lady his pokedex)

Lady at the desk: Ash Ketchum you have been registered and your first match is on the Rock field.

Ash: Thank you.

(Ash goes up to Oak and Brock)

Ash: I'm on the rock field.

Brock: So what pokemon are you going to use?

Ash: Wait and see.

3days later and Ash is on the rock field

**__**

Ash: So what's your name? 

Opponent: None of your business, oh and by the way your gonna get knocked out in the first round.

Ash: I wouldn't be so confident.

Opponent: Onix Go

Ash: I Thought you would do that, go Kingler

Opponent: Ahhh Onix is weak against water

Ash: Water Gun

(Onix is being covered by water)

Opponent: Onix Harden

Ash: Do a super Water Gun Kingler

(Onix gets knocked out)

Referee: Onix is unable to battle Kingler is the winner.

Opponent: I KNOW, Electabuzz go

Ash: Quick Kingler do Crab Hammer attack.

(Since Electabuzz is weak to physical attacks he gets badly injured)

Opponent: Ahh, Electabuzz get up

Ash: Kingler pick up a rock and throw it at electabuzz.

Referee: Electabuzz is unable 

Opponent: SHUT THE HELL UP, I KNOW I'VE LOST!!!!!!!

(The opponent runs of and Ash wins in the Rock field 

C6: Grass, Fire and Ice

Ash: Yess I won

Brock: 1down 3 to go

Later that day

**__**

Ash: I have the ice field next than Grass and finally fire.

Brock: We'll you better head to the ice field then

Ash: Yeah I haven't got much time to get their bye.

(So Ash gets to the ice field and uses Pikachu as the first pokemon and his opponent Mike uses Raticate)

Ash: Hah a weak and pathetic Raticate you make me laugh.

Mike: So at least my pokemon has evolved unlike your ugly mouse.

Ash: Grrr, Pikachu THUNDER NOW!!!

(Raticate goes flying out the ring and Ash gets an easy victory)

Mike: What? I know ha Geodude go hah your Pikachu won't beat a rock hard Geodude.

Ash: Hm, I have an idea Pikachu return. Go Snorlax.

Mike: Oh no!

(Snorlax's Weight cracks the Ice and Geodude and snorlax fall in the water)

Ash: Okay Snorlax come back now Pikachu go in the water for a super thunderbolt.

(Geodude gets the shock of his life and is knocked out)

Mike: Wow you really are good.

(Ash wins in the Grass just as easy with his super Charizard and Charizard was just as hot in the Fire Field, but the match isn't over)

Ash: Well done Charizard one more win and we're in the Quarterfinals.

Fire Opponent: Go Growlithe.

Ash: Growlithe that might be hard, well Charizard do flame-thrower.

Fire opponent: You too.

(Both attacks are equal and the are both still attacking)

Ash: Woah the attacks are equal.

Fire opponent: Come on, keep it up Growlithe.

Ash: Yes, I don't thing Growithe can keep it up Charizard will win.

Fire opponent: No come on do your best.

Growlithe: GROWWWWW.

(Growlithe Evolves)

Arcanine: ArrrrrrRrrRRr

(Arcanine Overpowers Charizard and wins)

Ash: No he can't do that

Oak&Brock: Come on, use Kingler he'll have the type advantage.

Ash: Good idea Kingler go, and fire as much water as possible get rid of all the fire.

Fire opponent: Arcanine get to the corner away from the water.

Ash: Good now do a Tackle attack while firing water at Arcanine.

Fire opponent: Um, do TAKE DOWN.

(Both Pokemon hit each other and a huge smoke cloud appeared)

Ash: Which pokemon won.

Referee: I can't tell yet.

Fire opponent: Come on Arcanine!

Ash: Kingler get up!

Referee: Neither pokemon is out the match shall continue.

Ash: Yes, Come on Kingler Water attack

Kingler: King-ler

Ash: Oh no he's too hurt

Fire opponent: Ha, Arcanine Fire spin.

Ash: Withdraw quickly.

(Kingler did withdraw just in time)

Ash: Come on use your last bit of energy for Hydro Pump.

Fire opponent: No, Ahhh

(Hydro pump knocks out Arcanine)

Fire opponent: NO!! Well at least I got this far and I now have Arcanine.

Ash: I'm in the quarterfinals!

C6: The Quarter Finals

Brock: We'll don't get to excited you got knocked out at this point last year.

Oak: Well it's good to see you've improved, but I must get back to the lab, bye.

(Oak goes to the lab)

Brock: We'll have to find out who the next opponent is

(Ash heads to the reception and gets a fishing rod)

Ash: Yeah I got a magicarp

Brock: What number?

Ash: B13

Receptionist: Congratulations your next opponent is Misty.

Ash&Brock: What!!

Ash: It can't be the Misty we know she doesn't have 8 badges.

Brock: You must be right.

Misty: So you're my next opponent

Ash: How did you enter you don't have any badges.

Misty: I joined the school of hard knocks and because I was a gym leader I automatically was promoted to top level and I got the 8th badge a week or two ago.

Ash: Suits me fine, means I've got an easy opponent.

Misty: Do you even know why I ran off a while ago?

Ash: Because you were jealous I got the final johto league badge.

Misty: Ahhh, See you in the ring.

(IN the quarter finals)

Referee: It's a 5-pokemon match and after 2 pokemon are out the arena will change, it starts with the rock arena.

Misty: Starmie go

Ash: Chicorita go

Misty: Water gun now

Ash: Dodge it

Misty: Swift attack

Ash: Hit the swift back with vine whip.

Misty: No.

(Starmie is hit with it's own attack)

Ash: Razor leaf now and then finish Starmie off with tackle

Misty: Recover.

Ash: Keep attacking till Starmie's knocked out

Misty: It's over,

Referee: Starmie is unable to battle Chicorita is the winner

Misty: Go Staru.

Ash: Ha a weaker Starmie, Chicorita Razor leaf

Misty: Agility

(Staru dodges the razor leaf and hits Chicorita)

Ash: What?

Misty: Water gun

(Chicorita's knocked out)

Referee: Chicorita's out and the ring is now Water

Misty: Finally.

Ash: I know her weakness, go Pikachu.

Misty: No.

Ash: Pikachu jump in the water and do Thunder Shock.

Zap

****

Referee: Pikachu wins Staru is out.

Misty: Go Goldeen

Ash: Another Thunder Shock

ZAP

**__**

Misty: My Goldeen has a good defence it won't faint easily.

Ash: Well it will eventually, Pikachu Thunder

Misty: Pikachu's too good

(Goldeen evolves)

Seaking: Seaking

Misty: Yes I might win this one.

Ash: Pikachu Thunder Bolt

SUPER ZAP

**__**

Referee: Seaking is out Pikachu is the winner.

Misty: What the fuck, man I've practically lost

Ash: 2 more to go

Referee: The arena is now Grass

Misty: Pikachu won't be super powerful now, Psyduck go.

Ash: I know your Psyduck, Pikachu zap Psyduck in the feet

Misty: Hedbutt the floor psyduck

  
Psyduck: Psy Psy Psy Psy

(Psyduck hits his head on the floor over and over again)

Ash: Pikachu stop him.

Misty: Psyduck confusion

Referee: Pikachu's unable to battle Psyduck is the winner

Ash: Go Chicorita

Misty: Confusion again

Referee: Chicorita's out Psyduck is the winner. The arena is now ice

Misty: 3-3 It's a draw at the moment

Ash: Well not for long go Snorlax

(The Ice only just holds Snorlax)

Misty: I might not win, Psyduck Confusion again

(The confusion attack wakes up Snorlax)

Snorlax: Snorlax

Ash: Do Body Slam

Squash 

**__**

(The Ice Cracks as well)

Referee: Psyduck is out Snorlax is the winner

Misty: Now my secret weapon Gyrados go

Ash: Where did you get that from

Misty: That rubbish Magicarp that you didn't want evolved, now Hyper Beam

(Snorlax Faints)

Referee: Snorlax is out the score is now 4-4 this is the final battle

Ash: Go Charizard

Misty: I have the type advantage

Ash: Charizard throw Gyrados out the ring

Misty: Don't

(Charizard swoops down and throws Gyrados into the stands)

Misty: Jump back into the water

Ash: Charizard HYPER BEAM

Misty: Do a hyper beam too

(The hyper beams hit and Misty's hyper beam is a bit stronger)

Misty: I'm gonna win

(The Beam is right next to Charizard)

Ash: Full power Charizard

Misty: WHAT?

(The Beam Hits Charizard right on and Ash wins)

Ash: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misty: Well done

Ash: Yeah you did better than I thought you would

Misty: I forgive you for earlier, friends?

Ash: Yeah.

C7: The Final 4

Brock: You're in the final 4 and guess who the other 3 are

Ash: Who?

Brock: Richie, Gary Oak and Lance.

Ash: Richie and Gary. Does Professor Oak know Gary's in the final 4?

Brock: Well I guess.

Ash: Wait who's my next opponent

Brock: Richie is

Ash: That's gonna be tough

Later that day

**__**

(Ash is just walking around when he bumps into Richie)

Richie: Oh hi Ash

Ash: So where you bin 

Richie: I've been travelling the world catching new pokemon

Ash: So it's gonna be a good fight isn't it

Richie: Yeah, I've never got this far

Ash: So we're gonna be poke masters if we win

Richie: Yeah

Ash: So let's go to the ring

Richie: Meet you there

(The two go to the ring and start the battle)

Referee: It's a 5-pokemon battle and the arena will change at random the first is grass.

Ash: Go Muk 

Richie: Go wombuffet

Ash: I'll see what the pokedex says about Wombuffet.

Pokedex: Wombuffet is a basic pokemon that doesn't evolve and its only move is counter.

Ash: Counters his only move, lets see how strong it is, Muk do Razor leaf

Richie: Counter

(Muk gets hit by counter but is still fighting)

Ash: This is an attack you can't counter, Muk Body slam and cover him

(Muk's attack went well and wombuffet was knocked out)

Referee: The score is 1-0 to Ash

Richie: Go Sparky

Ash: Your Pikachu is it, Muk do the same as before

(Muk Squashes Pikachu like he did Wombuffet and Ash gets his second win)

Referee: The score is now 2-0 to Ash

Richie: I know, go Charmeleon don't do any attacks yet

Ash: Another Squash Muk

Richie: Charmeleon Get super hot

(Muk covers Charmeleon)

Richie: Now fire blast

(Muk gets caught on fire and is knocked out)

Ash: Muk return

Referee: The score is now 2-1 to Ash

Ash: Go Pikachu

Richie: Charmeleon Fire blast

Ash: Pikachu Thunder

(Charmeleon was stronger so Pikachu got burned)

Referee: The score is now 2-2 and is a draw

Ash: Go Herecross do Horn attack

Richie: Charmeleon do Flame-thrower

(Herecross hits Charmeleon with Horn attack but Charmeleon gets a good flamethrower in before he faints)

Referee: Both pokemon are out the score is now 3-3

Ash: Snorlax go

Richie: Butterfree go

Referee: The arena has changed to be Fire.

Richie: Not good, Butterfree fly above the flames

Ash: Snorlax wake up

Richie: Easy win, Buterfree sleep powder

Ash: Come on get up

Richie: Now Snorlax is in a deep sleep he's out

Referee: The score is now 4-3 to Richie

Ash: Well hears a guaranteed victory. Go Charazard

Richie: Buterfree Fly up high

Ash: Fire Blast

(Buterfree was too high up to get hurt by the flames)

Ash: Charizard fly up next to Buterfree and do fire spin.

(Charizard gets a direct hit on Butterfree and wins the round)

Referee: The score is now 4-4, this is the final round.

Richie: Go Magmar

Ash&Richie: FIRE BLAST!!!!!

(The blasts hit each other)

Ash: Give it every thing you have

Richie: Give it every thing

Ash: Come on super power

Richie: 100%

(So much power was put in both blasts the attacks cause an explosion)

Ash: Charizard fly away from the explosion

Richie: What explosion?

(Charizard gets out in time but Magmar gets hit)

Ash: Now finish Magmar of with Slash

Referee: Ash has won the match and is in the final

Ash: Yeah.

Richie: Well done

Ash: I could be a pokemon master

Misty&Brock: Yeah you won

Ash: I'm in the Final, do you know if Gary won.

Brock: Lance beat Gary 5-0 

Ash: WHAT!!! I couldn't even do that!!!

Brock: Lance has won the pokemon league for the last 5 years in a row.

Ash: No impossible

Brock: Well you should get some rest for tomorrow you never know a miracle could happen. 

**__**

C8: The Final

After a good night's sleep

**__**

Ash: I'm ready to battle Lance

(Ash heads to the battlefield)

Ash: Lance are you ready to battle

Lance: Yeah, Dragonite go

Ash: Dragonite, Claire had one and I beat it, Go Pikachu

Lance: Hyper Beam

(Direct hit pikachu's knocked out)

Referee: It's 1-0 to Lance. It's out of 4

Ash: Where did you come from

Lance: Don't worry there always around

Ash: Hello do you have a life

Lance: Listen they don't have a life now let's get on with the match 

Ash: Okay, Snorlax Go

Lance: Recharge

Ash: Hyper Beam

Lance: Fire one back

(Dragonite's a lot stronger than Snorlax so Snorlax is hit)

Ash: Wow a 1hit k.o on Snorlax

Referee: 2-0 to Lance

Ash: Now I know how my first opponent felt, Go Muk

Lance: Recharge 

Ash: Muk Do Self-destruct 

(Muk knocked out himself and Dragonite got injured)

Referee: 3-0 to Lance

Ash: Charizard go do HYPER BEAM before Dragonite.

(Dragonite is finally knocked out)

Ash: Yes I did it Dragonite was knocked out. YES!!

Referee: 3-1 to Lance

Lance: Go Dragonite Hyper beam

(Charizard is knocked out)

Ash: Eh uh What, That was fast. Good game Lance

Lance: Yeah good game, I'm impressed you beat my first 

Pokemon

Ash: Really

Lance: I'm the strongest pokemon trainer in the world, but 

To be honest I have 3 Dragonite's that was my weakest 

one.

Ash: What other pokemon do you have

Lance: Those 3 are all I need

Ash: Well I'm glad I got to fight you but I really wanted to 

Become a pokemon master

(Ash runs off)

On The Podium 

**__**

Reporter: So Lance Is the 6time Pokemon Champion after 

Beating Ash Ketchum 4-1 in the final and Richie just 

Manages to get 3rd after beating Gary Oak 4-3.

So Lance Gets the Gold trophy 

Ash Gets Silver

Richie: Gets Bronze and finally

Gary gets a final 4 medal

Ash: Lance I really wanted to be a pokemon master how 

Do I become one without winning the pokemon league?

Lance: You are a pokemon master.

Ash: Why?

Lance: Well you got a Trophy and are on T.V for you're 

pokemon skills so I guess you're a master

Ash: Yeah your right

Gary: Wow Ash you did really well 

Richie: It's a pity none of us became pokemon masters

Ash: Look we got trophy's and Gary got a medal and we all got on T.V for our skills so I guess we are masters.

Gary: Yeah we're pokemon masters

Richie: Pokemon Masters

Reporter: So how does it feel being hear

Gary: Well we love being pokemon master

Richie: Pokemon Masters

Ash: That's us

Gary & Richie and Ash: POKEMON MASTERS

THE END….

So what did you think, that's my longest one yet and if your reading this now make a review Now!!

And if you want more I'm making a new one called Escape From Geovanni (The Sequel to Escape from Team Rocket) So if you haven't read the first read it now (or when ever suits you) But make a review also tell me what you think of my other 3 as well and if you haven't read it read it and make a review. 

Well until next time I write a story BYE!!!!!!

!!!""£££$$$%%%^^^&&&***((()))___+++ Bye 

**__**


End file.
